The Dark and Light
by metasgirl
Summary: Kirby has gone missing, Fumu is entranced by a magazine that mentions HER as a supermodel, and the end of the world is approaching...who will win? Dark or Light? YO! THIS STORY IS GONNA BE REALLY REALLY LONG! OKay? OKAy.
1. The Magazine

"_**Where is it? Don't tell me you lost it again!" **_a deep voice echoed through empty hallways.

"_I'm sorry master…It fell out of my pack…" _a childish voice whimpered at the mercy of its master.

"_**I can never send you to do anything, can I?" **_the voice sighed.

"_It won't happen again, master…" _the small voice whimpered.

"_**It better not. Now go find it! It is the key to the universe…" **_the deep voice said, younger voice hurried out of the temple, the plan unfolding in its mind…

"Kirby!" Fumu yelled as she ran down the street. "Ugh, where could he have run off too?"

"Maybe he's at Kawasaki's." Bun said, licking his Popsicle.

"Maybe…" Fumu said, sighing. "No, we've already been there. Twice!" she said.

"Well, where could he be? It's been a whole week." Bun said.

"Ugh! Let's ask Meta Knight…" Fumu mumbled.

"You only want to go see him because you love him~!" Bun teased.

"Bun!" Fumu shrieked and swatted Bun with a magazine she had picked up off the street.

"What's this magazine about anyway…?" she mumbled, unrolling the magazine.

"_Fabulous Living_?" Fumu mumbled quizzically. The magazine was printed in a different language, with the exception of the title. She thumbed through the magazine, looking at the glossy pictures of people dressed in fancy dresses and stylish tuxedos. There were giant mansions, fountains with angels spouting water, and jewelry with giant emeralds and pearls.

"Wow…" Fumu breathed. Her eyes fell on a picture of a tall girl with yellowish skin and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing an attractive green and pink dress, and some makeup. Fumu's eyes strayed to the caption underneath the picture.

"Fumu! The Star Of Fashion!" the caption announced. Fumu caught her breath and sat on the dusty road. She stayed there all day until Bun came up to her and tugged on her arm.

"Huh?" she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Where have you been?" Bun asked, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay…" she mumbled. She grasped the spine of the magazine and walked away with Bun. She didn't notice the sheet fall away from the magazine, or the shadowy gloved hand pick it up. The figure watched the twosome walk down the street, and grinned to itself. Things were working out perfectly… just perfectly...


	2. Kirby's Return

"_**Have you gotten it, young one**__?" _A deep booming voice sounded through hollow halls.

"_Yes, master. It has been done." _A small, babyish voice responded, looking down as he stooped at his master's feet.

"_**You may look up now, apprentice." **_The voice commanded.

"_What is your wish now, your honor?" _the younger voiced asked uncertainly.

"_**Lets see…" **_the voice contemplated. _**"Yes…I must contact our master. He will know what to do. But for now, you must keep an eye on the children, especially that one who found the magazine. She must be watched." **_

"_Yes master…" _the younger voice sighed, and the voices drifted away until they were only murmurs.

"Fumu? Are you awake?" Bun asked, as he shook his sister awake.

"What?" Fumu mumbled groggily.

"I said, are you awake?" Bun said again.

"Oh yeah…I had the weirdest dream last night…two people were talking, about me and my magazine. They said I needed to be watched…" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it was only a dream. C'mon, mom made waffles!" Bun said. He dashed out of her room and into the kitchen. Fumu sighed and followed her brother into the kitchen, where indeed their mother was making waffles. After eating and changing clothes, she walked down the street humming to herself. But all the while, she was watching for someone who was looking at her. Nobody in particular- but it seemed like Kirby was looking at her suspiciously.

"Kirby?" Fumu gasped, running over to Kirby and giving him a tight hug. Kirby frowned at her coldly and Fumu sighed. She wished that Meta Knight hadn't been spending so much time around him. But ever since Meta Knight had adopted Kirby, then Kirby had been coping everything about Meta Knight- his demeanor, his cape, his gloves, he even carried a polished sword in a dark brown hilt. The only things different were the colors, although Kirby had turned a dark purple- Meta Knight said that every 'Kirby' changed a darker color later in its life- and that Meta Knight wore a mask, and Kirby didn't.

"Yes, Fumu?" Kirby asked frostily.

"Well…you've been gone for a while, so I was wondering where you went to…" Fumu admitted.

"I've been training with Knuckle Joe." Kirby said frigidly.

"Really? What's he like now?" Fumu asked uncertainly.

"He's just like we last saw him, except he's dating Silica." Kirby said.

"Really? Cool." Fumu said. There was a short awkward silence before Kirby excused himself to go train with Meta Knight.

"Kirby, what has happened to you?" Fumu whispered as Kirby walked off down the street.


	3. Elimination

"_She's wondering about me, master." _The small voice confessed worriedly.

"_**This isn't good- you know she has a way of finding everything out…"**_ the deep voice mused.

"_I know…" _the voice said. "_What shall we do about it?" _the smaller voice asked.

"_**We must eliminate her. You must kill her. Tonight." **_The deep voice said, a menacing smile perched on his face, his cape rustling in the night wind.

"_What?"_ the smaller voice whimpered. _"I can't! She's done everything for me! I…I can't do it!" _

"_**But you must! Be strong. We will eliminate all the weak people. Do you want to be killed too?" **_the booming voice asked.

"_No! No…I'll kill her." _The small voice got even smaller.

"_**Good! We will soon rule the universe! Mwahaha!" **_the voice laughed.

"_Hahaha…" _the little voice joined in uncertainly. The laughs echoed through the night breeze, sweeping through the land.

"Ugh. I hate mornings." Fumu muttered as she walked down the street. It was early in the morning, about 6:00, and Fumu was still half-asleep. She walked down the street, her hair blowing in the morning wind.

"_Hahaha…"_ a voice seemed to whisper through the air.

"Hello?" Fumu whipped around, her ponytail smacking her in the face. Nobody was standing around in the streets.

"Ugh. I'm still asleep…" Fumu yawned to herself.

"Hi Fumu." A small voice said uncertainly. She looked down and saw Kirby standing there, his eyes downcast.

"Hi Kirby…" Fumu mumbled. The pair stood there, looking awkward for a few minutes.

"So…what are you doing up this early?" Fumu asked.

"Oh you know…morning walk. Helps clear the mind." Kirby said.

"And how's Meta Knight?" Fumu asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Kirby said, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Really?" Fumu asked.

"Really. Do you want a hug? I'm sorry for being a jerk lately." Kirby said, fingering the sword tucked loosely in his hilt.

"Okay…" she said, smiling at him. Kirby swallowed the lump in his throat, and he closed in for the hug. As Fumu wrapped her arms around his body, he grabbed his sword handle. He drew it out slowly and positioned it at Fumu's unsuspecting back. He raised then raised it up and struck.


	4. The Lie

"_I did it, master. She should be dead now," _the small voice whispered.

"Good. I'm sorry, young one, but it had to be done! Now we must collect her studies. It shouldn't be hard- her stuff is always in the top drawer of her desk." The voice commanded.

"_How would you know?" the little one gaped._

"_**That is of no importance to you!" **_the voice boomed.

"_Sorry. What shall I do now master?" _

"_**Just wait…just wait…**_"

Fumu lay on the ground, blood dripping onto the ground. Kirby had just disappeared into the woods, an ashamed expression plastered on his face. Fumu tenderly felt the spot where Kirby had grazed her skin with his sword. A bit of blood was coming out of the wound, but other than that she was fine. She remembered the words Kirby had whispered before running off.

"Run! Hide! They're after you…" he had hissed.

"Who?" Fumu gasped as Kirby's sword had gently nicked her back.

"My master. They will kill you! Run! And don't come back!" Kirby hissed and dashed off into the woods.

"What just happened...?" Fumu muttered to herself.

"Sis! What just happened to you?" Bun cried, running up to her.

"I don't know..." Fumu mumbled.

"Ugh! Moms gonna kill you..." Bun said. But in fact, their mother fussed over Fumu, and confined her to her bedroom for the rest of the weekend. Fumu sighed and sat on her bed, reading the magazine. She grabbed a book of diffrent languages and leafed through the glossy magazine.

"Let's see...This is all nonsense! At one part under a man in a tux, it says foooooooodleeeee! What kind of a word is that?" Fumu shrieked. "This is stupid. Unless...This is part of an evil plan! Nah, that's stupid."

_Skreeeeeee... _the wind howled outside Fumu's window. She saw two dark red lights, and some dark blue lights gleaming outside her window just before they crashed trough her window.


	5. Defection To Evil

"_**I thought you said you killed her!" **_the deep voice hissed angrily.

"_She must've survived, master." _A little voice said apologetically. Fumu watched the two voices argue back and forth. And over what? Over her death! The two figures stepped through the shadows, evil glinting in their eyes.

"Meta Knight?" Fumu asked. For some reason, she wasn't surprised that he had defected to the evil side- his whole life had gone wrong, just because he was on the good side.

"But Kirby…?" Fumu said, a lump caught in her throat. She was shocked at Kirby's defection to the bad side- after all, he had defeated Nightmare! "Kirby…no…" Fumu whispered.

"Ah, but it is too late." Meta Knight's voice sent the old familiar pang through her heart. But she pushed this away and stood strong.

"I'm sorry Fumu, but what we want is power…and this is the only way to get it." It killed her to hear Kirby say that. He was still so young…! Fumu sank to the floor, despair engulfing her.

"No…Kirby no…!" Fumu wailed.

"Do not cry. We will not kill you…yet." Meta Knight said evilly. "But you must do one thing…"

"What?" Fumu sniffled. "I'll do anything! I- I'll research anything you want! I could cook for you or something...!"

"You must join our side of the war."


	6. Escape

"Yes, you must join our side of the war…" Meta Knight said.

"Please Fumu! If you don't, then we'll have to kill you." Kirby said.

"No! But I can't! Meta Knight- what about your friends? What about Nightmare! He killed your friends!" Fumu gasped.

"Well, friends get killed. And why have friends if they're only going to get killed?" Meta Knight shrugged.

"Exactly." Kirby said in a frosty demeanor.

"Kirby…! I thought you were a sweet, loving puffball of a friend. And Meta Knight. I always thought you would be there for me…to protect me…but now-!" Fumu stopped and sobbed on the floor. Kirby threw Meta Knight a simpering look, but Meta Knight just regarded him coolly. Fumu cried until she ran out of tears, and looked up to see that the wicked duo had disappeared. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the room. She had to get out of here! She scribbled a note on her desk about her situation, and packed her backpack full of supplies. She dashed out the door and ran out of the castle. All the while, a pair of baby blue eyes were watching her every move…

"MOM!" Bun screamed as he ran out of his sister's room. He shoved a note into his mom's hand and she read it aloud.

"_Dear Family,_

_If you are reading this, I am long gone. I'm sorry but my life is in danger and I can't let you all get hurt too. Please try to be strong without me. I'm sorry. –Fumu."_

"Why did she run away?" Bun's mother cried.

"I don't know! We have to find her!"

"Ugh. I can't believe this." Fumu grumbled. She had a scratch on her arm where rose bushes had pricked her, a scratch on her back from Kirby, a sprained ankle from when she tipped over a rock and a broken toe from stubbing her foot on a boulder. She sat down inside her tent and cried silent tears to herself.

She snapped her head up as she heard a twig snap outside her tent. She readied her knife and struck as Kirby stuck his head inside her tent.


	7. The Warning

"Kirby! What the heck are you doing here?" Fumu shrieked as she quickly drew the blade out of Kirby's head.

"Oww!" Kirby cried. "Well, I was _COMING_ here to warn you, but you don't need my help." He slowly backed out of the tent.

"Wait Kirby, I'm sorry! Let me bandage your head…" Fumu grabbed some gauze and tape out of her bag and bandaged Kirby's head.

An Hour Later…

"Gosh Kirby, I'm so sorry…" Fumu sighed.

"It's not your fault…but thanks for the 100th time." Kirby said.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"For the 30th time no."

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Sleepy?"

"Noooo. Fumu, just stop worrying about me. I'm not a kid anymore…" he whispered dejectedly.

"I'm sorry…oops." Fumu whispered back.

"'S okay…" Kirby said. The pair sat in silence for a minute until an eerie voice echoed through the night.

"Ugh, I gotta go. I'll tell Meta that I just tripped and 'stabbed my head' on a rock." Kirby said jokingly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, bye…and Kirby?" Fumu whispered.

"Yeah?" Kirby turned.

"Be safe…" Fumu said.

"I will." Kirby smiled a big smile and disappeared outside the tent.

"Ugh. I better get going…" Fumu muttered after Kirby's footsteps had died away. She quickly packed up her tent and clothes and hurried through the woods. She ran until she fell asleep on the floor of the forest.

"_Fumu…" a shady voice whispered._

"_Where am I…?" Fumu mumbled groggily. _

"_You must hurry…they are coming for you…" the voice said. "You will soon find an unexpected ally."_

"_But…who are you…where am I?" _

"_Wake up…wake up…WAKE UP!" _

"Ah!" Fumu shrieked. She whipped her head around and stared into the forest. Two red half-ovals stared back at her.

"Ah…" Fumu whispered. A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at her.

"Hello. I need your help."


	8. An Unexpected Alliance

"But…I thought you were a bad guy…" Fumu gaped.

"Yeah, I am, but I need your help." Yamikage admitted.

"With what?"

"Well, Nightmare was _**going **_to leave me in charge when he died, but you know, he never dies, so he was going to have his, ya know, soul inhabit me. But then Meta Knight comes along, all 'I would make a better heir, plus I have a kid to train' so Nightmare makes _**him**_ in charge. And I have a problem with that. So I need you to kick the spirit out of Mr. Knight-Man and give it to me." Yamikage explained.

"Aha. And _**why **_should I help you?" Fumu asked.

"Because…then your little crush Meta-Weta wont be evil." Yamikage shrugged.

"Fine. I'll help. But I can't do it on my own so what will you do?"

"I'll do surveillance." Yamikage said.

"Really? That's it?" Fumu muttered

"Well! I can't do everything."

"Seems like you can't do anything…" Fumu muttered.

"What?" Yamikage asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, I'll go." With that, Yamikage jumped up into the woods.

"Bye. Good luck." Fumu whispered. And with that, she packed up her tent and journeyed through the woods.

"_**Did you do it, Yamikage?"**_ a voice asked.

"Yes master…" "Good…our plan is coming together…soon we will rule it all!"


	9. Cracking

Fumu fumed to herself as she journeyed through the woods, looking around for some shelter. A stupid storm had torn apart her tent earlier, so now she was stuck fumbling around in the dark looking around for a cave or a tree house, or _something_. Fumu found a small cave with a light flickering in the back. Fumu carefully looked into the cave, and saw two small shadows on the cave's wall. The shadows were round, and slightly bumpy in places. Two voices echoed out of the tunnel-

"Where is she now?" A deep voice hissed.

"I do not know. Yamikage needs to find her again…" a slightly higher voice responded.

"Well find her! I can sense her…" the two shadows shifted in Fumu's direction. Fumu squealed in fright and stumbled away, tripping over a large root. One of the shadows approached her, its silver wings glittering in the moonlight.

"Who…who are you…?" Fumu sobbed after the figure had whacked her on the back of her head.

"That doesn't matter." It was the higher voice. Fumu glanced up but then looked down quickly as the figure hit her hard across the forehead.

"Please…" Fumu gasped in pain. The figure kicked her in the ribs. Fumu heard a dull crack and screamed in pain. The figure seemed to soften with worry, but as the other thing came out of the cave the first one hit her again on the back.

"Stop! What the crap are you doing?" the second figure asked. The voice of the second sent a chill through Fumu's heart.

_I know that voice…" _Fumu racked her brain. The little light bulb went off in her head but quickly dimmed in shock. _Meta Knight…_ But he had told the first one to stop hitting her.

"I'm sorry master…you told me to hurt her." That one must be Kirby. But why would Kirby hurt her…? Of course, Kirby did everything Meta Knight did.

"I don't care! I don't want you to hurt her that much!" Meta Knight sighed. He flipped Fumu over gently and felt her ribs. His gloved hand was gentle, but it still hurt when he felt the broken rib near the base of the cage.

"You idiot! You broke her ribs!" Meta Knight smacked Kirby across the face hard. Kirby fell to the ground, cupping his hands over his now swollen cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Kirby whispered in shock.

"C'mon, help me carry her inside…" Meta Knight sighed. That's when Fumu blacked out.


	10. Like Father Like Son

"Ugh, where am I…?" Fumu mumbled groggily. She sat up woozily, wondering where she was. Then she spotted a small violet blob in the corner and remembered what had happened. Fumu silently stood up and took a timid step forward.

"IEEEE!" Fumu shrieked as one of her rib bones went askew and jabbed her skin mercilessly. She dropped to the floor in pain, clutching her broken rib cage. Kirby walked over to her and offered her a small shy smile. Then he picked her up- "Wow…" Fumu whispered- and carried her back over to the bed she had woken up in. He set her down gently and walked back over to the fire.

"Kirby…?" Fumu whispered.

"Yeah, Fumu?" Kirby turned and looked at her.

"What's with the new cape?" Fumu looked at the bright silver cape that looked good with Kirby's purple skin.

"Oh." Kirby said shyly. He dropped the cape and Fumu gasped as she saw a pair of glittery sliver wings.

"Kirby…you have wings?" Fumu gaped.

"Yup."

"Whoa"

"I know"

"But how?"

"Ya know, I just grew them one day."

"Huh."

"Shhh! Dad is coming!" Kirby hissed.

"My dada is here?" Fumu asked.

"No- I mean Meta Knight is here! Now be quiet!" Kirby dropped a blanket over her head.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter- I have to get to camp. Again. **


	11. Confession

Fumu stared at the rose pattern on the blanket. She recognized it as her blanket from when she was three. She had thrown this away though…She threw the thought from her mind and focused on Meta Knight and Kirby's conversation.

"Meta Knight! Sir! Have you gotten any orders from the boss?" Kirby asked.

"Yes…" Meta Knight whispered.

"Well, what are they?"

"…So where is she?"

"What were the orders?"

"Where is Fumu?"

"I don't know! You were the one who messed with her last."

"Well, she's not in her bed. Where did you put her?"

"Nowhere!"

"Well, she couldn't have run…"

"Anyway what was the news?"

"Oh um…"

"Well…?"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…"

"Spit it out! It's not like you to act like this Meta Knight."

"Well…we're supposed to kill her…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well…let's get it over with."

"No!"

"…What?"

"Uhm…no."

"…But we have to…"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOUUUU!"

"Whoa dada. You're acting insane."

"No I'm not."

"Then why won't you kill her?"

"…Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I'm in love with her."


	12. SAY WHAT!

"SAY WHAT?" Kirby screamed.

"…Meta Knight loves me…?" Fumu whispered. Her pale cheeks warmed up inside the blanket. She peeked under the blanket and saw Kirby staring in awe at Meta Knight

"…You heard me." Meta Knight whispered. "So WHERE IS THE GIRL?"

"Uhm… under that blanket." Kirby admitted.

"Ohhhh no." Meta Knight picked up the blanket. Fumu smiled sincerely at him.

"So…you heard that." Meta Knight asked quietly.

"Yup."

"Oh, well…uhm…" Meta Knight stuttered. Fumu jumped up and gave him a hug.

"'S okay. Just get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"You gotta kill me, remember?"

"Oh. There is NO WAY I am going to kill you."

"Huh."

"…So, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THIS?" Kirby yelled.

"Oh hey Kirby." Fumu waved to the purple blob.

" 'Oh hey Kirby'" He mimicked. "Thank youuuu for remembering me."

"Well!" Fumu said. "We were having a moment!"

"Oh brother." Kirby gagged.

"Whatever." Fumu shrugged. "So now what?"

"No idea." Meta Knight said.

**A/N: Hey! I need ideas for my story…so help! Just PM me an idea, and I'll take it into consideration! I WILL give you credit if I used your idea(s)! **


	13. Kirby is Boring Again

While Fumu and Meta Knight stood there waiting for something exciting to happen, Kirby rolled his baby blue eyes and walked into the forest.

"Where are ya going Kirby?" Fumu called.

"Somewhere exciting." He replied.

"Oh." Fumu said. "Hey! Wait for me!" she grabbed Meta Knights arm and dragged him along.

"Bwa!" Meta Knight yelled as he was dragged along the HARD and ROCKY ground.

They finally reached a small grove near the watermelon fields. Kirby scampered over to the watermelons and ate a couple before returning.

"O-kay." He said, wiping his mouth with one of his lavender gloves, "Now what?"

"Oh. My. GOSH." Fumu yelled. "We just spent, like, five HOURS discussing that, then you drag us down here, and there's STILL nothing to do!"

"Well sorry!" Kirby yelled.

"Yeah, you SHOULD be sorry!" Fumu yelled.

"Whatever." Kirby muttered.

"Hey! Both of you, shuddup!" Meta Knight yelled, as he faced the watermelons.

"Dada?" Kirby blinked, tears forming in his starry eyes.

"Sorry Kirby, but I need to concentrate! I think a ships coming."

"What?" Both Fumu and Kirby peeked around the knight. And soon, a ship did crash. A figure stepped out of the smoke. Dented gold armour, a singed green ponytail and two light colored shoes could only describe one figure-

Sir Arthur.

**A/N: Yay, I updated! :D**


End file.
